


Anything But Mine

by lovethecoat51



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just a summer fling. They agreed to that from the beginning. Jim was only there for three months on his internship, and Leonard was coming off a divorce, he wasn't ready for anything serious. It was going to be perfect, exactly what they were looking for.</p><p>As those months came to end, though, they realized that it WAS perfect, everything they were looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanted a fic based off Anything but Mine by Kenny Chesney ( http://youtu.be/5o_r93Oylt0 )

It was supposed to be just a summer fling. They agreed to that from the beginning. Jim was only there for three months on his internship, and Leonard was coming off a divorce, he wasn't ready for anything serious. It was going to be perfect, exactly what they were looking for.

As those months came to end, though, they realized that it _was_ perfect, everything they were looking for.

For Jim, it happened while they were out on the beach one night. They'd spent the day there, Leonard teaching Jim how to surf and bitching at him about not applying sunscreen often enough.. Leonard had been more relaxed than normal, giving Jim smile after smile as he encouraged him up on that board. Honestly, Jim would have been happy sitting in the sand and watching his lover ride the waves like a pro - alright, maybe he'd have spent most of his time drooling over those sun-kissed shoulders and trying to hide all the unfortunate erections they caused, but still. It was a sight he never wanted to forget.

As they walked back to Jim's rental that night, their towels slung over their shoulders and carrying the empty cooler between them, a cool breeze blew in. It held an edge of ice in it, not enough to sink the temperatures but just enough to remind Jim that this wasn't supposed to last. Jim had his real life to go back to, and Leonard had absolutely no intention of joining him.

For the first time all summer, Jim felt something less than blissfully happy. Somehow, despite all the promises they made that this wasn't going to be a THING and all his experience at keeping relationships from getting too serious, he'd fallen in love.

He tried to make a joke to cover up his discovery, asking Leonard why the hell he hadn't put his shoes back on, wasn't there broken shards of glass everywhere or something? Leonard just smiled and said he liked the feel of sand beneath his feet. The small little quirk of his lips, the smile that was threatening to erupt from Leonard's face, only made Jim's heart twist more. He pulled the cooler from Leonard's hand and moved closer, entwining it with his own.

Leonard squeezed Jim's hand like he never wanted to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

For Leonard, the realization that he had fallen for Jim came a lot sooner, but he was much better at denial than his lover. Only a few weeks into the summer, they had gone to see a local band play at the seaside pavilion. They'd started out sitting side by side on the concrete steps, but as the sun went down and the stars came out, Leonard had somehow ended up with Jim sitting between his legs, leaning back against him with Leonard's arms wrapped around him. They were swaying in their seats to the music, and as Leonard pressed yet another kiss to Jim's shoulder, he suddenly _knew_. He'd been in love before, he knew this feeling, but it was somehow deeper and richer than anything he'd experienced before.

Fast forward a few months, and he still hadn't said anything to Jim. He wanted to make some incredible memories, even though Jim would leave and probably never think of him again once the summer ended. He had, too, from riding a ferris wheel for the first time to making out under the dock as people ran across the boards above them. He didn't have any regrets, except for one.

The night before Jim was supposed to leave, that local band was playing again, and they both decided that would be the perfect way to end their summer together. Instead of staying back in the crowd, though, they headed for the small area off to the side where people would dance. Neither of them were terribly talented, not compared to some of the couples that two-stepped around the circle in perfect synch. They stuck to the edge of the group, their arms wrapped around each other and swaying like they did on the bleachers so many nights ago.

"I love you," Leonard blurted out.

Jim froze against him, and then laughed. "You don't mean that."

Leonard tried to laugh in return, but he couldn't quite make it. "No, I guess you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been four months now since Jim left. He hasn't been counting days or anything, but he knows it's the fourth time that the 17th has passed since he got back to Cleveland, and he was pretty sure he'd have Leonard out of his system by now. Instead, he still wakes up in the morning and reaches over for him, still can't find a cup of coffee that's just the way he likes it, still can't seem to shake the feeling that none of this matters. At least once a week, his boss catches him going staring at the pictures on his phone instead of doing his actual job.

This is ridiculous. It was just a summer fling, nothing serious, and he's sure Leonard has completely moved on by now. He hasn't contacted him, at the very least, even though Jim left his card with him. Not even an email to say he forgot his shirt (and that might have been a cheap move, he intentionally left a shirt behind, just like he intentionally stole on of Leonard's shirts while he was packing). But that shirt he swiped is starting to lose its beachy scent, and Jim's worried that means he'll start forgetting about Leonard.

Even though that's what he should be doing.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

The door swings open to the Sea Side Bikini Shop, and Leonard doesn't even bother to glance up. He's busy staring at a stupid little piece of card stock, one that he's smudged almost beyond recognition from holding it so much. He's been trying to summon up the courage to call Jim for almost two months now, and he still hasn't gotten then.

"It's too damn cold out for a swim suit, and if you want directions, you can buy a map at the book store two doors down," he grumbles to whoever was stupid enough to visit a beach in December.

"I don't think they have what I'm looking for."

Leonard's head immediately pops up to look at the visitor. "Jim?!" He drops the card and hurries out from behind the counter, but Jim meets him halfway and throws his arms around him.

"I know we said it was just a fling-"

But Leonard cuts him off with a kiss. A kiss that that tells Jim exactly how much he was missed, and tells Leonard the same thing. When they pull apart, they're both panting and grinning, and Leonard can't really believe his luck. "You changed your mind?"

"I guess I couldn't see myself as anything but yours."


End file.
